bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hanta Sero
is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Hanta is a tall teenager that has spiky, dark hair. Also, he sports noticeably straight teeth when he smiles or frowns and has almond-shaped eyes. According to Katsuki BakugouBoku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 and MidnightBoku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34, Page 13, Hanta has a plain face. His hero costume outfit is a full-body suit with a futuristic design, similar to a biker uniform, and a helmet reminiscent of a motorcycle helmet and a tape dispenser. his elbows are replaced with what appear to be cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his Tape Quirk from. Personality Hanta is honest and insensitive when he described Midnight's lap to Minoru.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 8 He is also health conscious as he likes healthy food and points out Momo's meal.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Page 9 He is rather blunt, as he does not hide his meaning behind his words. He also displays a slightly sneaky side to him, such as when he used a sneak attack against Todoroki during the Sports Festival. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc During the test, he commented that Mezou Shouji is really strong. At the end of the test, he placed 15th for Quirk apprehension. Battle Trial Arc When he is teamed with Eijirou Kirishima as "Team J" after being randomly drawn. He surrounded the trial missile with tape. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc He raised his hand when Shouta Aizawa decided who will become the president. When he commented on Katsuki Bakugou's vote, he and Katsuki got into a quarrel. Later in USJ, he sticks the tape onto Kurogiri after Uraraka Ochako threw Kurogiri out. Sports Festival Arc In the Obstacle Race, Hanta avoids Shouto's ice with his Quirk and stays in the race.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Page 12 He and Fumikage use their Quirks to climb over the humongous robots to get to the next area by following Katsuki's advance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Page 5 Hanta manages to place 8th in the Obstacle Race,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 13 allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He teams up with Katsuki along with Eijirou and Mina. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Katsuki jumps into the air and tries to attack Izuku with an Explosion, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block it. Hanta uses his Quirk to catch Katsuki so that he can land safely back on his team's formation, which Eijirou praises Hanta for. After Neito takes his headband without trouble and mocks him for always being attacked by villains every year, Katsuki states that they will beat them first before going after Izuku. Hanta and his team continue to battle Neito who manages to rebuke their efforts. However, Katsuki eventually manages to grab two of Neito's headbands and Hanta uses his tape to grab Katsuki to reel him back onto the formation, with Hanta complaining that Katsuki did not warn them when he is about to jump off. However, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Hanta and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Hanta goes with his team to where Izuku's team and Shouto's team are. Hanta and his team reach their destination, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Hanta and his team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event and Hanta's opponent in the first round is Shouto Todoroki. He is seen partaking in one of the recreational events. Hanta steps into the ring to face his opponent which is Shouto. After the match begins, Hanta confesses that he doesn't know if he has a chance but states that he won't simply roll over. Hanta makes the first move, wrapping his tape around Shouto, attempting to throw Shouto out of the ring. However, Shouto retaliates by using Giant Ice Ridge, creating a huge ice glacier that freezes the majority of Hanta's body and causes Hanta's tape to crack into pieces, which frees Shouto. Midnight asks Hanta whether he can move or not, to which Hanta replies in agony that he can't move. As a result, because he is unable to move and unable to do anything, Hanta is declared defeated and is eliminated as a result. The audience tells Hanta to not mind his loss. Shouto goes to Hanta, apologizing to him for overdoing it and then melts the ice off him with his fire power. Hanta, sitting next to Denki, watches the match between Ochako and Katsuki and notes that Katsuki is keeping a sharp eye against his opponent before making any moves. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki is over, Hanta thought that Fumikage would win.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42, Page 7 Hanta along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Hanta is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Shouta shows the Pro Hero nominations which reveals that Hanta received 14 Pro Hero nominations.Eijiou comments that the top two nominations are in reverse and Hanta replies that it is because the Pro Heroes seeing Katsuki in a straight jacket must have scared them off. Afterwards, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Hanta writes down and shows his classmates his Hero name. Hanta's Hero name is revealed to be Cellophane, The Taping Hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Hanta is given his personalized workplace list in order to choose a workplace that he wants to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Hanta is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the workplace of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Hanta returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Hanta and Eijirou laugh at Katsuki's hairstyle, causing him to retaliate in anger. During Foundational Hero Studies, Hanta along with Izuku, Tenya, Mashirao and Mina. The race begins and Hanta takes the lead, being able to easily maneuver through the construction site thanks to his Quirk. However, Izuku suddenly takes the lead, surprising Hanta. Izuku stumbles along the way, causing Hanta to take the lead and win the race. All Might commends the group for improving their Quirks broadly since entering U.A. and asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Hanta asks Momo to help him study. Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Hanta studies under Momo's tutoring along with Denki, Mina, Mashirao and Kyouka. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Hanta is paired with Minoru and they must face Midnight in their test exercise. Minoru, Hanta and Midnight arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Midnight explains the 30-minute test; Minoru and Hanta must either handcuff her or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Hanta falls asleep due to Midnight's Quirk and Minoru desperately tries to wake him up.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64 Hanta is sleeping on Midnight's lap while she waits for Minoru, much to Minoru's jealousy. Eventually, Midnight goes to chase after Minoru, leaving Hanta sleeping nearby the escape gate. Minoru uses Hanta's tape around his mouth along with his own Quirk as his plan to stick Midnight in place which works, allowing him to rush past her and avoid her sleeping gas. Minoru goes to the escape gate and drags Hanta along with himself out of the escape gate, allowing them to pass the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Denki, Mina, Eijirou and Rikidou are crestfallen that they are unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Izuku tries to cheer up those who failed, but Hanta tries to warn Izuku not to jinx those who have failed.. Soon, Shouta enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp; the students who failed are happy and relieved. However, Shouta reveals that Hanta also failed the practical test due to being asleep the entire time and as a result, Hanta will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp. Hanta finds being asleep during the test to be more embarrassing than failing. Hanta along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Hideout Raid Arc Quirk and Abilities Tape (テープ Tēpu): Hanta's Quirk allows him to eject cellophane tape like material from his elbows. Battles Relationships Eijirou Kirishima They are good friends with each other. Trivia * Hanta is student No. 13 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 15th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * His name is a pun on "セロハンテープ" (serohantēpu) meaning "cellophane tape". * He likes oranges, soy beans, and other foods that look healthy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 3 * Hanta ranks 17th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A